harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon DS: Island of Happiness
Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness (Bokujou Monogatari: Kimi to Sodatsu Shimi in Japan) is a farming simulaton game developed by Marvelous Interactive and published by Natsume. It is currently the fourth Harvest Moon game on the DS. Gameplay :All movements and actions are done using the touch screen, with the D-Pad used to change/equip tools and items. The game uses Wi-fi to enable an online farm ranking service and an online voice chat session using the DS Microphone. Story :You (Either playing as a boy (Mark) or a girl (Chelsea)) and a family of four are shipwrecked on a deserted Island with signs of past life. It is your job to start a farm and attract more settlers to your island. You will attract more settlers as you farm and as more of the island is opened up to the settlers. Many of the settlers will provide you with tools and items for ranching, agriculture, and numerous other services. Animals : The animals of this Harvest Moon game include: right|thumb|150px|Mark (Boy) tending his chickens Animals *Cows *Sheep *Chickens Pets *Horse *Dog Wild Animals *Butterflies *Frogs Marriage Candidates :Island of Happiness features 6 marriage candiates for Mark (Boy) and Chelsea (Girl) to court and marry. Four of the marriage candidates (Witch Princess, Mark, Shea, Chelsea) have no rival. Bachelorettes *Natalie *Julia *Lanna *Cefiena *Witch Princess *Chelsea Bachelors *Elliot *Vaults *Denny *Pierre *Shea *Mark Item List Here is the list of all the items and their sell prices in the game. Crops Spring Crops: Potato: 80G (+3 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 480G Sell: 48G Turnip: 60G (+3 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 360G Sell: 36G Cabbage: 350G (+3 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 2100G Sell: 210G Cucumber: 60G (+4 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 360G Sell: 35G Strawberry: 30G (+5 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 180G Sell: 18G Summer Crops: Tomato: 60G (+4 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 360G Sell: 36G Corn: 100G (+3 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 600G Sell: 60G Onion: 80G (+3 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 480G Sell: 48G Pineapple: 700G (+5 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 4200G Sell: 420G Pumpkin: 250G (+3 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 1500G Sell: 150G Autumn Crops: Carrot: 120G (+4 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 720G Sell: 72G Eggplant: 150G (+3 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 480G Sell: 48G Spinach: 80G (+3 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 480G Sell: 48G Yam: 100G (+2 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 600G Sell: 60G Bell Pepper: 80G (+3 SR +2 FL) S Rank: 480G Sell: 48G Dishes Salads Boiled Spinach - Cafe: spinach Herb Salad - Cafe: white grass Insalata di Caprese - Cafe: tomato Mashed Potatoes- Cafe: potato Onion Salad- Cafe: onion Pickled Cucumber - Cafe: cucumber Pickled Turnip - Cafe: turnip Salad - Cafe: cucumber Spaghetti Salad - Cafe: wheat flour Tomato Salad - Cafe: tomato Soups and Drinks Apple Juice - Cafe: apple Banana Juice - Cafe: banana Carrot Juice - Cafe: carrot Corn Soup - Cafe: corn Egg Soup - Cafe: egg Fruit Juice - Cafe: strawberry Fruit Smoothie - Cafe: banana Gazpacho - Cafe: tomato Grape Juice - Cafe: grape Grape Punch - Cafe: grape Herb Soup - Cafe: black grass Hot Chocolate - Cafe: chocolate Hot Milk - Cafe: milk Lassi - Cafe: yogurt Miso Soup - Cafe: miso Mixed Juice - Cafe: peach Mixed Smoothie - Cafe: grape Onion Soup - Cafe onion Orange Juice - Cafe: orange Peach Juice - Cafe: peach Pineapple Juice - Cafe: pineapple Pumpkin Soup - Cafe: pumpkin Relax Tea - Cafe: relax tea leaves Soy Milk - Cafe: soybeans Spaghetti Soup - Cafe: wheat flour Strawberry Milk - Cafe: strawberry Tomato Juice - Cafe: tomato Vegetable Juice - Cafe: carrot Vegetable Smoothie - Cafe: cabbage Appetizer Baked Yam - Diner: yam Boiled Egg - Cafe: egg Boiled Tofu - Diner: tofu Brased Potato - Diner: potato Buckwheat Ball - Diner: buckwheat flour Buckwheat Chips - Diner: buckwheat flour Chinese Bun - Diner: shiitake Chinese Dumpling - Diner: onion Chop Suey - Diner: carrot Cold Tofu - Diner: tofu Cooked Pumpkin - Diner: pumpkin Corn Flakes - Diner: corn Cream Croquette - Cafe: milk Croquette - Cafe: potato Curry bread - Cafe: curry powder Curry Bun - Diner: curry Dairy Natto - Mine Deep Fried Tofu - Diner: tofu Dinner Roll - Cafe: butter Dried Bean Curd - Diner: soy milk Fish Natto - Mine Fish Sticks - Diner: fish m Foiled Mushroom - Diner: shiitake Freeze Dried Tofu - Diner: tofu French Fries - Diner: potato French Toast - Cafe: egg Fried Egg - Cafe: egg Fried Tofu Dumplings - Diner: tofu Fruit Sandwich - Cafe: strawberry Gem Natoo - Mine Grilled Eggplant - Diner: eggplant Grilled Mushroom - Diner: shiitake Jam Bread - Cafe: orange marmalade Miso Eggplant - Diner: miso Mix Natto - Mine Mochi Mix Natto - Mine Mountain Stew - Diner: shiitake Natto - Diner: soybeans Okara - Diner: soybeans Popcorn - Diner: corn Pot Sticker - Diner: cabbage Raisin Bread - Cafe: grape Red Flower Mix Natto - Mine Roasted Corn - Diner: corn Sandwich - Cafe: boiled egg (?) Sashimi - Diner: fish m Seaweed Paste - Diner: seaweed Spa-Boiled Egg - Cafe: egg Spring Roll - Diner: rice flour Steamed Bread - Cafe: wheat flour Steamed Egg Custard - Diner: shiitake Steamed Turnip - Cafe: turnip Stew - Diner: milk Stir Fried Veggies - Diner: cabbage Stuffed Cabbage - Diner: cabbage Tempura - Diner: egg Toast - Cafe: bread Tofu - Diner: soy beans Main Courses Black Curry - Mine Blue Curry - Mine Boiled Fish - Diner: Fish L Buckwheat Noodles - Diner: buckwheat flour Carpaccio - Diner: sashimi Cheese Fondue - Diner: cheese Curry Noodles - Diner: curry powder Curry Rice - Diner: curry powder Doria - Diner: cooked rice Dry Curry - Diner: curry powder Egg Over Rice - Diner; egg Finest Curry - Diner: Mine Fish Meuniere - Diner: fish M Fried Egg Over Rice - Diner: egg Fried Noodles - Diner: oil Fried Rice - Diner: cooked rice Fried Rice Noodle - Diner: rice flour Fried Thick Noodles - Diner: oil Gratin - Diner: cheese Green Curry - Mine Grilled Fish - Diner: fish M Indigo Curry - Mine Marinated Fish - Diner: fish L Matsutake Rice - Diner: matsutake Mixed Rice - Diner: deep-fried tofu Mushroom Rice - Diner: shiitake Noodles - Diner: wheat flour Omelet - Cafe: egg Omelet Rice - Cafe: egg Orange Curry - Mine Pizza - Diner: Ketchup Porridge - Diner: milk Purple Curry - Mine Rainbow Curry - Mine Red Curry - Mine Rice and Beans - Diner: edamame Rice Ball - Diner: cooked rice Rice Soup - Diner: cooked rice Risotto - Diner: cooked rice Savory Pancake - Diner: cabbage Spaghetti - Cafe: wheat flour Sushi - Diner: sashimi Sushi Over Rice - Diner: sashimi Tempura Noodles - Diner: tempura Tempura Rice - Diner: tempura Tempura Soba - Diner: tempura Toasted Rice Ball - Diner: rice ball Tofu Steak - Diner: tofu Tofu Sushi - Diner: deep-fried tofu Ultimate Curry - Mine White Curry - Mine Yam Rice - Diner: yam Yellow Curry - Mine Desserts Apple Pie - Diner: apple Baked Apple - DIner: apple Baked Banana - Diner: banana Bamboo Dumplings - Diner: rice cake Buckwheat Dumplings - Diner: buckwheat flour Cake - Cafe: butter Candied Potato - Diner: yam Cheesecake - Diner: cheese Chocolate Banana - Diner: chocolate Chocolate Cake - Cafe: chocolate Chocolate Cookie - Cafe: chocolate Chocolate Fondue - Diner: chocolate Cookie - Cafe: wheat flour Donut - Diner: milk Fruit Dumplings - Diner: sweet rice flour Green Dumplings - Diner: weed Ice Cream - Cafe: milk Pancake - Diner: wheat flour Pineapple Pie - Diner: pineapple Pudding - Diner: milk Pumpkin Pudding - Diner: pumpkin Roasted Rice Cake - Diner: rice cake Soybean Rice Cake - Diner: soybean flour Sponge Cake - Cafe: wheat flour Steamed Cake - Cafe: butter Strawberry Rice Cake - Diner: strawberry Sweet Yam Dumpling - Diner: yam Yam Pudding - Diner: yam Other Apple Jam - Diner: apple Bodigizer - Diner: red magic flower Bodigizer XL - Diner: bodigizer Bread - start Butter - Diner: milk Coked Rice - start Elli Leaves - Diner: failed dish Grape Jam - Diner: grape Hungerizer - Diner: red magic flower Hungerizer XL - Diner: hungerizer Ketchup - Diner: tomato Mayonnaise - Diner: egg Miso - Diner: soybeans Orange Marmalade - Diner: orange Relax Tea Leaves - Diner: weed Strawberry Jam - Diner: strawberry Yoghurt - Diner: milk ~Contribution made by Ghosted~ Ores Junk ore Copper ore Silver ore Gold ore Mystrile ore Orchilic (ok maybe not an ore.) Mithic stone (ok maybe not an ore.) Admadite (sorry if I spelled it wrong, ok maybe not an ore.) Fish * * * *Seaweed: G Dairy * * * * * * * * Others *Blue Grass: G *Green Grass: G *Yellow Grass: G *Orange Grass: G *Purple Grass: G *Indigo Grass: G *Moon Drop: G *Pinkcat Flower: G *Toyflower: G *Weeds: G *Weeds: G *Stone: G *Branch: G *Material Stone: G Marriage requirements In almost every Harvest Moon game, there are requirements to get married. Here is the list of requirements for IOH. *You must have met every marriage canidate. (Includes Bachelors and Bachelorettes) *You must have a second house extension. *You must have the Big Bed. *You must have the Blue Feather. *You must have seen your marriage canidate's black, purple, blue, and yellow heart events. *You must have the church. *You must have your marriage canidate's Heart as red. External Links official UK site: http://www.ranchstory.co.uk/?games/Harvest_Moon_The_Island_that_Grows_with_You http://faqs.ign.com/articles/903/903040p1.html Videos :Here is a youtube video showing the marriage canidates for this game. Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Marriage Canidates UjrVWzOopAE Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS